Is this really Love?
by terezi13
Summary: My first fanfic  Its Vincent x Heather   Rated M for mature scenes


This nightmare was so dark. Heather was still looking for answers to this horrible mess. The room was covered in books, many books. This was the study inside the church that had added to her nightmare. The room smelled weird… almost like the smell of pot… or some other kind of plant being burnt.

Heather walked over to the desk within the room with a pile of books in her arms to look through. These books seemed to have to do with some of the clues she had gathered from the site she was at and where she could possibly find Claudia. Also, her past. She wanted to learn more. About her, about this terrible town. The Tarot cards where needed aswell to open the strange door.

"Heather." A male voice said that the fake-blonde knew. That was Vincent. The tall, skinny and handsome man that had helped her during her quest. At the same time it was so hard to trust him. It was hard to trust anyone from here or anyone in general "Did you miss me?" Vincent added before she could have replied to his greeting.

"Its you. You're on Claudia's side, just leave me alone!" Heather replied in a harsh voice. She rose up from the old crappy wooden chair she was once sitting in.

"Can you please stop saying I'm on her side. You know that's not true. We both hate her. I want to help you." Vincent replied as he walked closer to the confused fake-blond. "Please trust me. I would never hurt you… well… maybe just a little… I shouldn't have said that…" Vincent let a grim go across his face. His teeth showed.

"Are you kidding me? Y-y-y-y-y-you're sick!" Heather became nervous. This man wanted something outta her.

"No Heather… I want more than just that. I want your love. I would like to be one with you as well." Vincent stated as he grinned and let out a small giggle.

"W-what?" Heather was now so confused. This man, barley knew anything about her. But right now, she need someone's love. Someone to comfort her. She wasn't going to turn it down. This could possibly be her last chance to get to know this guy. "Vincent…" Heather added and began to cry.

"Heather!" Vincent went to hug the crying young woman he had strong feelings for.

"Please… Please love me!" Heather spoke as her head was in his warm chest. Her hands were around his lean waist… his body was so nice…

Vincent placed one of his hands on her smooth chin and raised her face up to his. Her face was covered with these cute freckles he could not get enough of. He went in for the kiss he had been longing for, from the start when they first met. "I love you." The words came out his mouth so easily.

Heather blushed. She wanted more of him. His face had some hair on it, looking like he hadn't shave too recently. But who could blame him, with all of this going on its understandable. Plus Heather wasn't that picky in the looks department. There was also some redness that must have been from all the stress. She wanted more of his kisses. More of his mouth. More of his body. "I love you too Vincent… I will forever."

Vincent was surprised with what just came out of her mouth. "Wow you changed your mind quick… Come here beautiful… come closer to me." Vincent held on closer to her. He breathe'ed down her neck. The glasses on his face began to fog up.

Heather moved her body closer to his. "You can touch me… make me warm… make me want you… take me to paradise from this living hell…"

He knew exactly what to do. His hands slowly moved from Heather soft bleached blonde hair to her chest… Vincent then pulled the zipper down the white vest and slid it off her lean body.

The young woman blushed at his action he had just preceded upon her. "Let me…" Heather moved her hands to his vest and unbuttoned it. As she was unbuttoning his shirt he was taking his pants off.

"I can't wait any longer…" he said…

"I can see that…" Heather said as she looked down.

The rest of Heather's clothes came off quickly. He was so excited. She was almost as excited. Their bodies touched in the cold study. Vincent's hand surrounded her small breasts. Heather moaned as he teased with her.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry, sweetie." Vincent grinned.

While Vincent was all over Heather's chest she wanted to surprise him. She placed her soft hand on his hard penis.

"Ah!" Vincent moaned loudly. He was not ready for that to happen. "That feels so good… don't stop Heather… don't"

Heather kept her hand on his member as he continued to play with her breasts.

Vincent then quickly moved his hand down to her privates. She was wet, almost dripping. It was making him so hard. He then stuck one finger into her.

Heather yelped. "Ahhh!...mmmm"

"You're so tight… and wet… I'm gonna put it in you now."

"Wait sweetie."

"what is it?"

"Let me make things a little bit easier." She then kneeled down to where her face was right in front of his hard penis. She then took of him inside of her.

"Ohhh… my god." Vincent cried. "Don't worry you are so wet this isn't needed."

"Mmmm…" Heather refused to move her mouth. Vincent did not stop her. "After a few she then pulled away. A line of spit was attached to her mouth and the head. This added to her wetness. She then sat upon the desk with her legs open. "I'm ready."

The room was now very hot from the body heat they shared. It was once very cold. Vincent placed in inside her. She was so tight.

"Hold my hand. This might hurt at first." Vincent said as he grabbed her hand and held on to it. He then proceeded to thrust into her.

"Ahhh… It doesn't hurt…"

"Good, it feels so fucking good."

Heather smiled as she moaned. This was really cheering her up. "You're so deep inside of me."

"Yes…" Vincent replied in a sarcastic rude way. He then smiled and rolled his eyes.

They then continued until Vincent reached his climax. He then quickly took out his member. The jizz sprayed on top of the young woman.

"Ahh its cold!" Heather spoke loudly.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry." She then licked it off of her.

"H-hey, cut that out… You'll make my balls hurt. We can do more later. "

"Mmmm…. I never got to cum yet…" She said with face that showed that all she wanted was more. More of him.

"Hmm…" Vincent thought to himself for a moment. And then began to place two of his fingers inside of her vag.

"Oh yes! More of you…!"

"Heather. You change so much in this mood. You get so horny. I can barley believe it's still you… but I love it." Vincent stated as he fingered her.

"Yeah yeah whatever…"

Vincent grinned and leaned over to kiss the girl. After about 5 minutes she reached her climax.

"Ahhh…. That was all so great Vincent."

"Yes it was… mmmm…"

"Man… now I gotta go out there and take care of that stupid bitch." Heather said with a frown.

"Well I can't help you."

"why not?"

"I don't.. like getting my hands dirty…"

Heather gave an annoyed face.

"You can do it. My sweet Heather."

"After all of this. I want to just be with you. Promise me?" Heather said with a weak smile.

"Of course!" Vincent replied and kisses her gently on her lips.

They exchanged good-byes then Vincent watched Heather leave the study.

They were now alone, again. Heather needed to finish the job. But at least she knew there was someone thinking about her. Wanting her. All she had to do was to kill Claudia. It sounded so simple.


End file.
